


Family, the Winchester way

by alycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-aging, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once it had been the three of them - more than hunters, more than family - and when Sam finds himself with <i>that</i> Dean once more, all slender limps and soft skin, there's really only one way things can go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family, the Winchester way

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: Sam/Dean, Sam/Dean/John (past) - NC-17 - extreme underage (past), underage, age-difference (de-aging).

_-¤-  
-¤-_

_Sam looked at the scene playing out in front of him, bodies moving in ways that spoke of home and comfort to him. He was old enough to know that what was happening wasn't normal, wasn't something you talked about. He knew enough about wrong and right to know that what they did was on the wrong side of the scale. Not that it mattered, the Winchesters had always lived by their own rules and laws, all of them set by the man who was currently looking Sam right in the eyes while one big hand cradled the back of Dean's head where the older boy was kneeling between his father's legs._

_At age nine Sam had seen the same thing for years, but it was only last year that he had been allowed to join for the first time and he couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward when Dad pushed Dean off and the boy quickly moved to get on all fours on the bed, green eyes half lidded when they met Sam's. Dean was gorgeous like this; lips parting on a moan when John got behind him and slid inside with one hard thrust that made Dean's eye lids flutter close. Sam was a bit sad he had missed the prep, he loved when Dad let him slide slick fingers into Dean to make him ready, loved the way Dean's inner walls fluttered around his fingers when Sam leaned down to let his tongue trace around taut skin._

_"Sammy," Dean gasped when Dad grabbed his hips to keep the slender body still despite the hard thrusts._

_Sam knew what his brother wanted, what he himself craved, and he climbed up the bed at the same time as he pushed his sweat pants down. His dick wasn't big, not like Dad's or Dean's, but it was hard and Dean easily fit all of it into his mouth with a low groan._

_There was nothing better than the downtime in between hunts, the time when it was just the three of them, when Dad showed Sam how to take care of Dean until his older brother was a whimpering mess on the bed. One day Sam would get to slide inside Dean, Dad had said so, and he knew Dean looked forward to it just as much as he himself did._

-¤-

"...modum pueri semper..."

The words were barely out of the witch's mouth before Dean screamed, an agonized sound that made Sam pull the trigger without a second thought, bullet hitting the woman right between the eyes and magic or not, he knew there was no way she would come back from that. But Dean didn't stop screaming and the sound had Sam's blood turning to ice. He thought he had seen his big brother in any way possible, but despite all that they had been through over the years, bullet wounds and knives, he had never before heard Dean scream in pain.

"Dean!"

His gun fell to the floor beside the already cooling body as Sam closed the distance between him and his brother. Dean was on his back on the dirty floor, hands grabbing uselessly for something to hold on to when another scream left his lips, body arching up off the floor in obvious pain.

"Dean, please, listen to me. Dean?" Sam pleaded and shook his brother's tense body but all he was rewarded with was another scream.

Sam knew it must have been the witch so he tried to remember the last words she had spoken before the gun had taken her life but the words about _child_ and _forever_ didn't make sense to him, didn't explain why his big brother was screaming like he was being tortured. Then all of a sudden Dean went silent and it took a few long moments before Sam realized that his brother had passed out. His breathing turned slow and deep, a fact that Sam clung to when he hoisted his brother's limp body up to drag him to the car. He knew he should take care of the body he left behind, but taking care of Dean was more important than anything else. The witch could be dealt with later, she wasn't going anywhere after all.

It was with great effort that Sam managed to get his brother into the Impala's back seat, body practically dead weight in his arm. Sam pushed that thought to the side, clenching his teeth together hard as he dug into Dean's pocket to get the car keys.

The speed limit was only one of the many laws that Sam broke in his hurry to get Dean back to the crappy motel and to the books and computers that might be his only way of finding out what was happening, of reversing whatever the witch had done to his brother. He muttered low curses under his breath, along with pleas for Dean to wake the _fuck_ up already but his brother remained still in the back seat, no movement and not even reacting when Sam managed to get him over his shoulder and carried him in a fireman's grip into the hotel room, hoping that no night owl would look outside their window and see them.

The air was pushed out of Dean's lungs when Sam dumped him onto the double bed but he still didn't regain consciousness. For a few long moments Sam just stood watching his brother, willing him to wake up but then he sighed and got Dean out of his leather jacket and heavy boots before he reached for his laptop, hoping to find anything that could explain what had happened. Not five minutes had passed though before a low cry came from the bed, causing Sam to spin around in an instant to be at his brother's side but whatever words had been on his lips died out when he saw Dean.

A strange rippling effect seemed to be traveling under Dean's skin, muscles tensing as his body trembled hard enough to make the headboard rattle against the wall. It took a few seconds longer before Sam realized what he was seeing and even then his brain didn't really want to connect the dots. But there was no denying what he saw with his own eyes; Dean was shrinking.

Not only that, as his body seemed to shrink his skin turned softer, hair longer and muscles seemed to melt away. Sam would never be able to say how long he had been watching Dean by the time the weird transformation was done, but when Dean's body once more went limp on the bed Sam was looking down at his brother, but his brother as he had looked when barely in his teens. Sam remembered that time with brilliant clarity, the curve of his big brother's lips and the way his slightly too long hair fell in his face in a way it hadn't for close to fifteen years, not since Dean insisted on cutting it short in high school.

"Jesus fuck," Sam whispered, staring at the figure on the bed. "This can't be good."

Suddenly Dean pulled in a deep, rasping breath and his eyes fluttered open. His gaze was dazed and unfocused before big green eyes zeroed on Sam where he was standing, still stunned, beside the bed.

"What..." Dean gasped, the familiar gravel in his voice gone. "What happened? Who are you? Where's my Dad?"

If Sam had thought they were fucked before that, it was nothing compared to realizing that Dean's memory, not only his body, was back to his teenage self as well.

"What's your name, and how old are you?" Sam forced himself to ask but he heard the tremble in his own voice.

Dean swallowed a few times, eyes darting around and Sam had no doubt that his brother was taking in every single detail of the room.

"Dean Winchester, thirteen and who the hell are you?" Dean said as he pushed himself up into sitting position on the bed.

The movement made the boy look down on his clothes where they hang loose on his much smaller frame and a frown creased his forehead.

"Did you dress me in this? What the _fuck_?"

A million and one excuses flickered through Sam's mind, but he discarded them just as quickly. Age thirteen or thirty Dean was still a Winchester and he wasn't very likely to believe any lie that Sam might come up with. He probably wasn't very likely to believe the truth either but Sam was pretty damn sure he could prove the truth at least.

"I'm Sam Winchester, age twenty-six," he started.

Dean was off the bed in a second, but whatever retreat he had been planning was canceled by his too big clothes that tangled around his legs and brought him down with a hard thud.

"Fuck," the boy complained but still struggled to get back on his feet.

Sam quickly placed himself between Dean and the door, noticing the way his big brother's - and wasn't that a mind fuck of epic proportions - eyes quickly searched for another escape route.

"Dean, it's me, Sam. Sammy," Sam said imploringly. "It's 2009, we've been hunting together since the day I learned to hit a bull's eye and you and Dad rewarded me by letting me join you in bed for the first time."

That seemed to get to Dean because the boy's eyes went wide, mouth falling open and he he stared at Sam for the longest time.

"No one outside of family knows that," Dean pointed out. "We swore to never tell, because no one outside..."

"..of the Winchester family would understand. And no one outside of the family has a right to judge anyway," Sam filled in.

Dean looked down at his own too big clothes once more and then got up from the floor and back on the bed, sitting on it his feet barely touched the floor.

"Curse?" he asked quietly.

Sam sighed and sat down next to his brother, mind still reeling every time he looked at Dean but at least Dean wasn't passed out anymore. Small miracles and all that. Dread lay heavy in his belly when he thought back to the witch because he was sure that one of the latin words she had used would have to be translated to _forever_ and the mere thought scared him like no other. How was he going to explain to his big brother that he most likely was stuck in this body, forced to grow up once more just because Sam had been trigger happy and shot who was probably the only one who could have fixed it all again?

"Spell," he said. "A witch who apparently was more on the side of darkness than the new age side of it all."

"Witches," Dean said with utter distaste. "So frigging skeevy."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at the sense of déjà vu the words caused and Dean glared at him, something that had been way more effective had he not looked like a little lost boy in his too big clothes.

"So, we hunt her down and make her take it back, right?" Dean said. "It's how this works."

"Yeah. Unless she's dead. Which she kinda is," Sam admitted and found out that Dean-age-thirteen was quite capable of giving him a look that would have made less brave men run for the hills.

"You killed her?" Dean exclaimed. "Does this mean I'm... fuck, I'm stuck like this?"

Sam groaned and hid his face in his hands when Dean stood up, gesturing down his own body.

"I will search for another answer," he said quickly. "But most likely she's the only one who'd been able to stop the spell. I kinda think you'll have to grow up... again."

Dean looked down at himself, one hand clutching at the waistline of his jeans to keep them from falling to the floor. He then looked around the room and it seemed like he for the first time actually saw the bed, saw they way it had clearly been slept in the night before.

"When I'm...thirty," he said quietly. "Do we...fuck? I want us to... wanted...will want... this is confusing."

"It's us," Sam said with a small shrug. "You know we are family."

They looked at each other and for a moment Sam really saw Dean, his brother, in the young boy's eyes. Dean who knew exactly what family meant if you were a Winchester.

-¤-

At first Sam didn't know what woke him up, the hotel room was quiet and secured with salt and every symbol he knew to make sure that nothing supernatural could come inside with him waking up. But still, something had woken him up from a rather pleasant dream about having Dean bent over the Impala, Sam's cock deep inside him. It wasn't surprising that he dreamt about sex, he hadn't gotten laid since Dean's little de-aging stint two weeks earlier. None of them had been able to find a way to reverse the spell, Bobby had grumbled something about Sam being a trigger happy idjit, but fact was, Dean wouldn't return to his thirty year old self. Not for another seventeen years at least. Also, nothing killed your libido as having to tell your teenage brother that your dad was dead.

Sam stared up at the ceiling for awhile, but then he realized what had woken him up as a small whine left Dean's lips. Looking to his side he saw that his brother was still sleeping, pink lips slightly parted, but he was starting to shift on the bed, hips rising and falling ever so slightly. Sam knew those motions, had seen them so many times before and he felt himself harden at the sight. This was what Dean had looked like when Sam first had discovered what his own dick was for, all pale skin and slender limbs, but having his first barely-there orgasm at age eight with his twelve year old brother was a completely different thing from being twenty-six and rock hard at the sight of his now-kid brother. Before Sam could think further though, Dean's eyes snapped open and the boy looked right up at Sam, eyes looking black in the mostly dark room, the only light that seeping in from the outside.

"Sammy," Dean gasped.

The next second Sam found himself with an armful of Dean, small hands in his hair and an impossibly soft mouth pressing against his own, tongue pushing at his lips in a request to be let inside. An involuntary gasp left him and his brother took the opportunity, sliding his tongue inside Sam's mouth with a small whimper at the same time as Dean pushed up to straddle Sam, rounded ass pressing perfectly against his hard dick through thin layer of underwear.

"Fuck," Sam groaned, not knowing if it was a protest or not.

It was obvious what Dean took it as though because the boy pressed down harder, making Sam's cock ride the cleft of his ass perfectly.

"Always wanted you to fuck me," Dean gasped against Sam's skin, sliding down to press open mouthed kisses down his jaw. "Begged Dad for it, to let me have you. Both of you."

What small resistance Sam might have held evaporated at that and his hands slid down to cup the swell of Dean's ass, for a moment transfixed by the difference between _this_ Dean and the one he was used to. Over the years he had gotten used to being bigger than his brother, he had forgotten about the way Dean had looked when they started out.

"I've had you, so many times," Sam groaned and rocked Dean down against his cock. "Every way you can imagine. You even let me fuck you in the Impala, _on_ the Impala as well."

Dean did a full body shiver at that, shifting until his cock brushed against Sam's belly and for a moment Sam did consider getting them off just like that. But it was _Dean_ in his arms and he couldn't really remember a time when he didn't want to fuck Dean.

"In the duffel, at the bottom," he said and pushed at Dean who looked surprised at being pushed away. "Lube, I think you'll need it."

A low whimper escaped Dean before he almost fell off the bed in his eagerness to get to the bag. Sam took the chance to push his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor so that when Dean turned around he was presented with naked skin.

"You're huge," Dean gasped, eyes going slightly wide. "I didn't... wow..."

He let the lube drop to the bed and with a graceful movement he slid out of his own underwear before crawling back on the bed, grabbing the small tube as he went. Sam was just about to reach for it but Dean was too quick, he opened the lid and covered two of his own fingers with the clear liquid. Without taking his eyes off Sam he knelt beside him on the bed, legs apart for balance and then he reached around and Sam could see the second the boy pushed inside, the way Dean's mouth fell open on a moan and his head tilted back to expose the curve of his neck. Sam moved on the bed until he could see where Dean was working one finger in and out of himself, perfect pink rim glistening with lube and it made Sam's own cock twitch in anticipation of burying deep inside his brother's body.

"Always did love this, didn't you?" he asked.

Dean moaned quietly as he pushed his second finger inside, body opening willingly to let the digits inside and Sam couldn't help but reach out and touch the place where the fingers were moving in and out with a wet sound.

"So good," Dean whispered.

Sam hesitated for a moment but then he pressed the tip of one finger to the tight opening, waiting to see if Dean would accept it or not. The boy tensed for the briefest of seconds but then he arched his back, pushing his ass against Sam's finger until it slipped inside. Sam was amazed by how tight Dean was, silky perfect heat around his finger but then he realized that no matter what Dean's mind thought, his body was that of a virgin and hell if that didn't make Sam even harder.

"Ready," Dean moaned and rocked back against his own and Sam's fingers. "Want you... wanna feel you for days..."

The boy pulled his fingers out but Sam let his own remain for a little bit longer, pushing the tip against the sensitive spot inside his brother, causing Dean to almost fall over when his whole body trembled with pleasure.

"How..." Dean asked with a moan. "How do you want me? Like this?"

The boy leaned forward until he was on his hands and knees on the bed, perfect ass presented to Sam like a gift and for a moment he did consider it, getting up behind his brother and thrusting into him until the boy screamed in pleasure, but if he was honest with himself there was something else he wanted more.

"No," Sam said and pushed Dean down on the bed until his brother was on his back, legs parted. "I want you like this, your perfect little body splayed out for me alone."

Dean's eyes went wide in surprise and he shifted slightly on the bed but when Sam reached for the lube and slicked his hard cock Dean's legs fell further apart, leaving Sam perfect room to kneel between them.

"Dad never..." Dean started but his words turned into a moan when Sam aligned his cock to the boy’s hole.

"This is just for us."

Dean's body parted easily for him when Sam pushed forward, rim perfectly tight around his cock and Sam had to stop for a few moments as to not come right there and then. He could feel Dean's inner walls, scorching heat around him and when he leaned forward to balance himself up with one hand on either side of Dean's body his cock slid in another inch, causing the boy to gasp.

"So big... fuck..." Dean mumbled and his small hands came up to grasp at Sam's arms, sliding over sweat slicked skin.

Sam leaned in to press their lips together, licking into Dean's small mouth and he could feel the second the boy relaxed beneath him, body opening to let him slide all the way inside until he was balls deep inside his brother's small body.

"Sam... Sammy," Dean gasped, slender legs coming up to wrap around Sam's waist. "More... please..."

"So perfect, always loved this," Sam mumbled against Dean's lips.

It was a weird feeling, for Sam it was like being home again, having Dean so perfectly tight around him but he knew that for Dean's mind it was the first time they did it and for Dean's body it was the first time he did anything with anyone.

He pulled back out, resting with only the head of his cock still inside his brother's body and then he slammed forward with a hard thrust that pushed a low, keening sound from Dean. Sam was beyond being able to go slow, not with Dean's slender body writhing on the bed with each thrust into him, nails digging into Sam's skin when Dean tried to arch up against him, begging for more.

Sam's body covered his brother's much smaller frame, skin dragging against skin each time he pushed inside and Dean's legs wrapped even tighter around him, hands coming up to tangle in his hair. It was easy for Sam to hold Dean still against the bed, forcing the boy to take each thrust without being able to give anything back. He loved it, the utter control he had of Dean, the way his brother moaned his name and the low cries of pleasure each time he hit the boy's prostate.

"Wanna see you come," Sam said as he balanced himself on one hand, letting the other one slide down between their bodies to where Dean's cock was hard and slippery with pre-come. "Wanna feel it, the way your body clenches down when you come with my cock in your ass."

"Yes, want to... Sam..."

It didn't take much, a few strokes over heated skin and then Sam's fingers brushing the head of Dean's cock and his brother came with a scream that he tried to bite back. Sam fucked his brother through the orgasm, watching as pleasure made his eyes go glassy, mouth falling open and Dean trembled around him, becoming even tighter. Orgasm slammed into him, hard pulses into Dean's still shaking body , causing the boy's orgasm to drag out even longer until Dean was a fucked out mess, body practically melting into the sheets.

Sam stayed like that for a long time, buried deep inside his brother and sharing lazy, wet kisses until Sam pulled out, sending another shiver through Dean's body.

"I think..." Dean mumbled lazily.

Looking at his brother Sam realized the boy was close to sleep and even though he knew they should clean up, all he could do was pull Dean close to let the boy press himself against Sam's body, head resting against his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"That I'll love growing up," Dean said on a sleepy chuckle.

With his brother's lithe body curled up against him, air smelling heavy of sex and both their bodies covered in sweat and come, Sam was pretty fucking sure he would love it as well.

-¤-


End file.
